


Blundering quarrels

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Stydia one-shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles and Lydia are moving in together and they start to fight about little things and Lydia ends up making Stiles sleep in the couch. But when the night comes she can't sleep alone in the bed and, in the middle of the night, she goes to the couch and sleeps with him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blundering quarrels

Stiles couldn’t afford moving away from Beacon Hills to get a degree, so he stayed back along with Scott and Kira. Stiles and Lydia knew it would doom their newly found relationship, Lydia going away to study on the other side of the country; still, he respected and supported her decision, even encouraged her to go when she knocked on his door at 3 am one night, crying that she didn’t know what to do. He told her that her dreams were his dreams too. Lucky for them, as karma would have it, life happened. So when her mom got involved (and almost killed) with the supernatural, Lydia couldn’t leave either.

So she stayed. For her mom, for herself, for Stiles. Who would she be kidding if she said she wouldn’t miss him, wouldn’t need him by her side anyway? So she stayed. They got together not long before high school was behind them. Right after, Stiles started prepping to follow his father’s footsteps and Lydia went to community college. Sure enough it didn’t fulfill her academically, but it gave her the necessary encouragement to apply for TA and she loved it. Neither could be more proud of the other.

They have been together for a couple of years now and are in their twenties. They have been sharing rooms with Scott and Kira for months in a building just on the limit of Beacon Hills, in an attempt to leave their parents’ nest and it’s been fun for the most part, but they are two years into dating when Lydia proposes to Stiles that they move in together. It’s time, makes sense since they already spend most of their time together and life has become familiarly domestic to them. It will also give them more independence and help them save some money for the future because yes, they are planning on having a future together.

It’s summer and they start making plans for it right away with the help of an overly excited Scott, who intends on making the same proposal to Kira. Stiles and Lydia actually come up with a few options, some too fancy for Stiles’ taste, others too ordinary for Lydia. Before they can agree on one, though, there’s a murder spree that has the whole town on their toes. In the beginning it seems completely human, so the Sheriff works ridiculous amounts of hours trying to catch the killer, sometimes with the help of the pack, mostly Stiles. When it becomes obvious it is another supernatural occurrence, the pack steps in and it takes a dozen people dead and almost a month to stop the assassin. Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Kira decide to stay together a little longer, strength in numbers and all that.

They talk about moving in together again in the beginning of October and this time they settle for one house rather quickly. It’s a small, but cozy, two bedroom villa that Lydia’s mom tells them about. One that they get to renovate and make a few changes on, and that was used by Lorraine many years ago. It’s been empty and it’s not furnished, could use some painting, but that’s about it; that’s all they’ll need to do. Stiles gets right on that as Lydia spends some of her free time shopping for furniture with Kira, who’ll also move in with Scott. The first weekend Stiles and Lydia spend at their new house by the end of the month is when they find out.

xxxxxxxxxx

It’s stupid, really, but boy does he know better than to incite the wrath of Lydia Martin.

If it’s something he’s learned over the many years he’s known the strawberry blonde is that when he’s in her good graces, he really is in her good graces but when she’s pissed, he’d better get out of her way. This time is no different and he can’t even bite back like he usually does; he won’t be able to for a while, so he sucks it up.

It is stupid. It’s almost Christmas and Stiles took all of his Saturday afternoon and part of the evening to decorate the house. To Lydia it looks beautiful; that’s not it. It will be their first Christmas together, just them, and for all she cares they could be spending it under a bridge as long as they were together. The problem is she’s edgy and restless and her mood has not been the best for a few weeks now, so when Stiles gives her his goofy grin and shows her that he put up mistletoe not only in every room of their house, but literally a branch in every square meter, Lydia loses it. She yells at him without really meaning to, whining about how she won’t kiss him every time she has to take a step.

He doesn’t even realize what’s happening until he is knocking at their bedroom door exasperated, with Lydia locked inside. When she tells him he’ll sleep on the couch that night, he doesn’t protest much. He does try to reason with her, beg her, make sure she’s okay but she doesn’t concede. Lydia only opens the door to throw his pillow at him because she knows there’s no way he’ll sleep without it. She locks eyes with him for the briefest second and her heart breaks. She knows she’s hurting him, but she can’t really be held accountable for her actions right now. She still hasn’t learned how to roam her new emotions.

He seems to understand since he heads downstairs after she closes the door on his face again. She cries, she can’t help it, because bless him for putting up with her; god knows no one else would. It takes Lydia less than half an hour to trail downstairs and nudge his shoulder softly.

“Stiles, are you asleep?” she whispers.

He was almost dozing off but he knew she’d come for him. She’s still crying silently. “Come here,” he says, scooting over and throwing his blanket over the two of them. Lydia lies down or her side and faces him.

“I’m so sorry, babe,” she says, starting to sob uncontrollably. “I didn’t mean to, I’m such an idiot…”

He cups her cheeks and wipes away her tears. It wasn’t the first time and it’s probably not gonna be the last. “Sh, Lyds. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I love you so much,” she says, touching his forehead with her own. “God, Stiles, I love you. I’m so sorry.”

He kisses her gently on the lips until she stops crying, until she reciprocates. When she does, it’s so worth it that things start getting a little heated. Lydia hasn’t kissed him like that in over a week.

“Hey, Lydia, come on,” he says, breaking the kiss. “It’s fine, okay?”

She gets closer to him and his arm wraps around her waist easily. “It’s not fine. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. It was so stupid. I- I don’t know why I did that, I shouldn’t have…”

“You know why,” he states, smiling like a fool. Even if it wasn’t planned, they couldn’t be happier about it.

“Well, it’s not how I thought this would go. I haven’t grasped my hormones yet.”

Stiles kisses her forehead. “We’re adjusting, right?”

He looks at her like he’s seeing the universe in her eyes and she smiles wide. If there’s someone in this damned world that would understand her, it’s Stiles. Her hands move to his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. “How did I get so lucky?”

She’s looking at him the same way so Stiles ends up stealing a kiss. “I could ask you the same thing.”

She grins. “I love you.”

“And I love you. Now can we please go to bed? It’s late and you need your rest.”

Stiles, always so worried. She shakes her head. “No. I think we’re just fine here.”

“Are you sure? You’re back will hurt in the morning…”

“I’m sure.”

She turns around and they spoon, his hand moving to rest on the belly of his four-month pregnant girlfriend - soon to be fiancé, he hopes -, her hand moving to rest on top of his.

“You know, kiddo,” he whispers to the cold air of their living room while his fingers fidget happily on Lydia’s belly, “your mom is a nutjob and she might get a little crazy sometimes, but it’s okay.” He kisses her hair. “We still love her, and her banshee hormones and her weird moods. And we’re not going anywhere.”

Lydia chuckles and brings his hand to her lips to place quick kisses on his knuckles, relaxing into his frame. Isn’t it a good way to fall asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I’d love to know what you think :) I’m you-make-me-wander on tumblr


End file.
